<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can't Lose You by WanderingAntihero12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828812">I Can't Lose You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAntihero12/pseuds/WanderingAntihero12'>WanderingAntihero12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAntihero12/pseuds/WanderingAntihero12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I had gotten the nickname "Psycho" on the Ark by accident, it wasnt much better than the other one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Murphy (The 100)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prolouge </p><p>I had gotten the nickname "Psycho" on the Ark by accident, it wasnt much better than the one before The Twin. Twins were a rare thing to happen on the Ark with their one child policy the parents were always left with a choice. One parent gives up their life, or the child gets floated. My father chose to float himself for me and my sister. </p><p>My mother then became an alcoholic looking at us in distaste. Beating both of us when she was too inebriated, but my sister Gwen and I found family in each other. Our mother ended up dying by choking on her own vomit. </p><p>But Gwen and I survived that again with each other, being the ying to each other's yang, She was the smart, popular, one. I was the creative, weird one. She was my best friend</p><p>That's why when I walked in our shared apartment to her lifeless form under a guard that had raped her. I lost it I grabbed the nearest our mothers family heirloom ironically a book called the Bible and beat him with it. </p><p>I was told the rest of the guard came because I left the door open and someone saw me beating the guard to death. All I remember was the blood, and my screams of him murdering my sister. I was 14 at the time, so they threw me in lock up with all the other delinquents. Only thing they allowed me to keep was my sister half of a necklace we made for each other, hers a sun, mine a moon that locked together.</p><p>I had gotten the nickname during Earth Skills. I stayed in the back just getting work done when John Murphy resident dickhead of our class was making fun of a girl named Octavia for having to hide under some floor boards for being born, Murphy was gorgeous dont get me wrong but such an asshole sometimes. So I walked up to him, and punched him in the face till the teacher and some guys I knew before everything Monty and Jasper pulled me off of him.</p><p>Murphy looked at me from the floor wiping his bleeding nose, his baby blues a lit, as he saw me grinning down at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The 100 land on earth</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was sat between some random little girl named Charlotte and a kid named Myles</p><p>When we landed, I quickly jumped up and went down to the ground level. I landed just as I heard. "Excuse me but i havent seen my brother in a long time." Then I heard whispers of "No one has a brother," "Its Octavia the girl they found under the floor!" I pushed through the crowd.</p><p>"Seriously you guys forget about little old me? Hurt really truly hurt?" I said going to the front. I looked at Octavia and her apparent brother Bellamy yeah they looked related alright. The whispers now being "that's the twin psycho that killed her sister, and a guard" I looked at Octavia "So you going to go outside? Or we going to stand here with our thumbs up our asses?" I asked her. </p><p>The earth was beautiful. The trees, the clean air the blue sky no machine hum. All of that was interrupted by Clarke, Finn, Jasper, Wells, Bellamy, Octavia, and Murphy arguing. Right beside me. "COULD YOU PLEASE ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP?" I yelled at them glaring "If the self elected chancellor and his princess want to get themselves killed by looking for some anicent bunker let them good riddance." I said with venom glaring at Clarke and Wells. </p><p>"Huh for once the Psycho and I actually agree on something." Murphy said under his breath to Bellamy. "Shes right let the privilege do the hard work," Bellamy said outloud for all to hear. </p><p>"We need those supplies." Wells said glaring at him. "Go float yourself Wells and while your at it try to bring your daddy along." I said walking up to him. He looked shocked and scared. I opened my arms wide, "What dont act shocked that I hate your dad." I said sarcastically. "Hes ruined all of our lives." I told him brandishing my arm out to all the other delinquents before walking away </p><p>Octavia, Monty, Jasper, Finn, Clarke went to the bunker. I was trying to make a knife out of a piece of scrap. I saw Bellamy sit down in front of me. He was friends with Gwen once upon a time. "What do you want Blake?" I asked not looking up. "Morgana right?" He asked. "Usually go by Morgan but yes that is I." I said with a dramatic flair. "Sorry about Gwen,she was nice." He said. I glared at him. "Yeah well life sucks then ya float." I said sourly. "I wouldve done the same for Octavia, still would." He told me. </p><p>I looked up at him, his eyes were honest. Course they were out of everyone here, we three would be the only ones to know what it's like to have a sibling. "Thanks look not to be rude but what do you want?" I asked. He sighed. "A couple of things, one for you to take off the wristband so the Ark doesnt come down. Two for you to join my side against the elite. Three to help me protect Octavia." He said plucking at some grass. </p><p>I looked at him, "Why me, mean sounds like you have plenty of followers." I said throwing my head in the direction of Murphy and co. "Cause when I was training to be a cadet they used the pictures of your case in a class to show us some brutal cases they've had. What you did is well known, people know you shouldnt be fucked with" He said he moved closer. "While I want Murphy and his friends on my side, I want someone who scares them more on my side to reign them in." He told me ah there it was. He wanted me to play into the Psycho title to scare the Psychos. "Fine, but I want a better weapon then a fucking knife." I told him. </p><p>The night was quiet. Bellamy and our newly formed crew sitting around one of the fires.  "What did people even do by these things before the bombs went off?" One asked. "Sung, tell ghost stories," I said as I carved a piece of wood. They were all looking at me. "What my dad was apparently a historian before you know. Had a bunch of some 21st century bullshit in our apartment" I said shrugging, I realized what I said. "In my apartment." I corrected my self. </p><p>"Well do you know any songs?" The other John asked. I glared at him before nodding. I tried to recall a song. I looked out to the sea of teenagers, a song coming to mind Gwen and I loved. I started to clink my two knives together.</p><p>"They're gonna clean up your looks<br/>
With all the lies in the books<br/>
To make a citizen out of you<br/>
Because they sleep with a gun<br/>
And keep an eye on you, son<br/>
So they can watch all the things you do</p><p>Because the drugs never work<br/>
They're gonna give you a smirk<br/>
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean<br/>
They're gonna rip up your heads,<br/>
Your aspirations to shreds<br/>
Another cog in the murder machine</p><p>They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me<br/>
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<br/>
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose<br/>
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me</p><p>The boys and girls in the clique<br/>
The awful names that they stick<br/>
You're never gonna fit in much, kid<br/>
But if you're troubled and hurt<br/>
What you got under your shirt<br/>
Will make them pay for the things that they did</p><p>They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me<br/>
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<br/>
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose<br/>
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me</p><p>Ohhh yeah!</p><p>They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me<br/>
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<br/>
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose<br/>
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me</p><p>All together now!</p><p>Teenagers scare the living shit out of me<br/>
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<br/>
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose<br/>
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me</p><p>Teenagers scare the living shit out of me<br/>
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<br/>
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose<br/>
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me." </p><p>I finished to everyone in the camp clapping and cheering. I stood up and made a bow. Later that night I was getting up to go to the bathroom. On the way back to where i was sleeping i ran into Murphy quiet literally, both of us swearing as we fell. "Watch where your going." He grunted. "Fuck off Murphy." I groaned, he offered a hand to me, I smacked it aside and got up myself. Walking past him, "Wait Morgan." He said grabbing my hand. I whirled to face him. </p><p>"I like your singing, I've always like your singing, you sound like an angel." He said his baby blues locked with mine. I looked at him eyebrow raised before tonight I've only sung in my sisters and Is apartment and in my cell. "Kay thanks Murphy." I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. "Ya know what forget it." He said harshly walking away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning Clarkes group came back with an injured Octavia and a missing Jasper as I was trying to break up a knife fight between Murphy and Wells. I caught Montys arm. "Wheres Jasper?" I asked worried. "Grounders got him." Clarke said. They soon told us what happened, and Bellamy putting me in charge of his sister and the camp. </p><p>I liked Octavia, she was a little fireball and reminded me of myself but a lot to handle. But soon they came back with a very injured Jasper.  </p><p>Despite all of Murphys and Is arguing and hating on each other, the only nice thing between us was he started to call me Angel instead of Psycho, and the rest of Bellamys groups having to literally pull us apart from strangling each other. We were both considered Bellamys right and left hand very quickly. </p><p>When Bellamy and Clarke left one for medicine the other for food, he put the two of us in charge. Us glaring at each other, going to separate sides of the camp to get work done, with me occasionally checking on Jasper condition. That was till the acid fog hit. </p><p>"EVERYONE IN THE DROP SHIP NOW!" I ordered herding everyone in along with Murphy as we shut the doors when the last of us where in. </p><p>Jaspers moans of pain where driving everyone bonkers. "That's it!" Murphy yelled. "O!" I yelled at Octavia. Her quickly scrambling up the ladder as I jumped in front of Murphy. "Not so fast there Murphy." I growled. "Get out of my way Angel." He growled getting in my face. "Make me." I taunted. I heard the latch lock above. </p><p>"You know I bet you killed your sister yourself, then killed the guard when he tried to stop you." He said his blue eyes getting a dark tint to him. I didnt know what I was doing till I bashing his face in blood coming on my knuckles. He managed to roll on top and returned the favor, I felt blood in my mouth and saw his fists look like mine. I kneed him in the crotch. Some guys pulled us apart. "YOU FUCKING TALK ABOUT MY SISTER AGAIN ILL FUCKIN KILL YOU! YOU GOT THAT, ILL FUCKIN KILL YOU!" I screamed trying to break from the guys arms. "FUCKIN DO IT! I FUCKING DARE YOU!" He screamed back at me his eyes lighting up, he was getting pulled away towards the door. I ripped out of the guys arms and went up the ladder. </p><p>"OCTAVIA OPEN UP NOW!" I yelled banging on the latch, it opened up and I quickly went up, closing it and locking it behind me. "I COULD FUCKING KILL HIM!" I raged, as I stalked around angrily. They looked at me sympathetically. I went to the bucket of water Clark kept and started to wash Murphys blood off my hands. "If you dont mind me asking but how did you end up with a sister?" Octavia asked. </p><p>I held a cloth to my nose. "We were twins. The ark has a rule that one of the parents can give up their place for one of the kids. My dad gave up his place for us." I explained. "You shouldve seen her and Gwen together, theyd switch places all the time just to confuse everyone. But God they were like the sun and the moon." Monty chimed up smiling, then frowning. I touched our necklaces. </p><p>"Morgan, can I ask what happened, all they told us was that you were found beating a dead guard, and she was dead as well." He asked cautiously. "I came back from helping Jasper with a History project. I walked in to see a guard…." I stopped swallowing the lump forming "A guard killed her, when I came in she was already dead. I lost it and ended up killing him." I said throwing the cloth in the bucket. Silence fell upon us.</p><p>I stayed near the entrance till we heard the bang of Clarke coming back. "I'm going to get some air." I said climbing back. Bellamy saw my beaten face. "Murphy?" He guessed, "Yeah please tell me he looks worse?" I asked. "Go make peace." He ordered. "Finne but if one of us kill the other that's on you boss." I told him. </p><p>I got a bucket of water with a cloth and a thing of Montys moonshine. He was by a tree far outside camp practicing throwing his knife. "Bellamy ordering you to make peace angel?" He asked chucking his knife. "Yeah but I come bareing gifts." I told him. "Wouldnt surprise me if you poisoned it or cast a fucking spell on it." He grunted. "What?" I asked confused by his statement.</p><p>He turned, blue eyes studying me "Your full names Morgana right? Ya know from King Arthur?" He asked. I looked at him surprised. "Yeah my my dad picked it out along with Gwen's." I said. I was kinda shocked he knew that "Well you fit it." He said going back to his knife throwing. It stuck in the tree with a THUNK. "Look Murphy is there something that I'm forgetting happened between us before we got locked up, or we just two people that really hate each other?" I asked. Taking a sip from Montys moonshine. </p><p>He grabbed the thing from me taking a sip. Staying silent "Guess we just really hate each other" He said glumly when he was done,  He sat down, passing me the flask. "Bell is going to love that." I said in a joking tone. He laughed it actually was a nice sound. "Yeah his two seconds who are supposed to help keep order cant even stop from killing each other." He joked. We fell silent, "I dont hate you by the way." I told him. He looked at me, "Dont get me wrong I think your an asshat most of the time but I dont hate you never did." I told him honestly. </p><p>"I'm sorry I said you killed Gwen. I know you wouldnt do that. We never hung out at all but you two clearly loved each other very deeply." He said. I shrugged taking a big sip, "Not many people know the full story they covered up it up really well, and I wasnt in the right mind to tell them what happened." I told him passing the moonshine back. "Thank you by the way. The guard you killed was the one who's quarters I set on fire." He told me. </p><p>"May the bastard rot in hell." I said nudging him with my elbow, it caused me to be closer to him. We locked eyes, he leaned in kissing me on the lips. "Mmm" I said in shock, it was rough but gentle as he sucked on my bottom lip then biting it, it felt like fireworks going off in my head. I closed my eyes as his hands held my face in place. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth allowing us to roam each others mouths. We broke apart for air. "What was that?" I asked looking into his baby blues they had that lit up quality to them as they did whenever we fought</p><p>"Me doing something I wanted to do since we were eight or nine, since I heard you sing for the first time, since you punched me during Earth Skills." He breathed. I raised my eyebrows. "That's the second time you complimented my singing. I've only sang in front of you once." I reminded him. He shook his head. "You got put in the cell, next to mine. Been hearing you sing every day through the air vents for years." He told me. "Wait you liked me since you were nine?" I asked he nodded</p><p>"How do you know that it was me and not Gwen especially when we were nine?" I asked dumbfounded, everyone liked Gwen I was just the bad parts of her put in identical box. "Your eyes are a brighter green, your hair is darker shade making it look black in the right light, your eyebrows furrow when your thinking, and when your upset your eyes light up, Your were more closed off than Gwen but with the right people you are so much more open than her. Plus once I stole one of your guys dolls and you punched me in face, and I can defintely tell when your punching me." He said with a soft smile nudging me with his elbow. </p><p>I remembered the day he was talking about, he stole our doll and I punched him to get it back. If I remembered correctly me punching him caused him to go to Med Bay and that's when he found out he was sick. I looked at him lost for words. Mostly at his proclamation and that he noticed so much of a difference between me and my twin, our own mother couldn't do that. I also thought of all the times we fought, other than last night, he never actually said anything bad to me, and would only hit back to defend himself, usually it would be him that would be the first one to calm down ending it by glaring at me.</p><p>I also realized something too, as I stared at him, I felt the same thing too. I always thought he was good looking, and I liked that he was the only one that could match my anger and my craziness. </p><p>"If you dont feel the same way I get it I am an asshole." He started I shut him up with a kiss. Me moving so I was in his lap straddling him. I broke the kiss. "Dont get me wrong I am very very shocked at this and why you would ever like a girl that has tried to kill you so many times is beyond me, and I want you and." I stopped kissing him again. </p><p>"Your a very handsome man John, and very excellent kisser." I whispered against his lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him moaning. I pulled back looking at his bloody face. "Here let me clean you up." I told him reaching for the bucket and cloth. </p><p>I cleaned his face, of the blood. Stopping when I was done, I traced his features, his nose then his lips, a sudden realization came to mind his eyes always lit up after we fought like they were doing now. "Wait does fighting with me turn you on?" I asked him. He smiled sheepishly. "Little bit." He admitted. I shook my head. "Jackass." I muttered. He laughed. </p><p>We kissed again and fuck his mouth tasted good. My fingers tangled in his hair. It was like we were pouring all the anger we had at the world into our kisses. I pulled away too suck on his neck. "Fuck I want you Morgan, your so beautiful like an angel sound like one too." He moaned.</p><p>I moved my hands to his shirt pushing my hands up it to feel his chest. He was well toned but not ridiculously well toned i pulled away from "Well I'm here, and goddamn your gorgeous and I'm pretty sure us fucking qualifys as making peace." I told him. He grinned and took off his shirt. Goddamn he was good looking, "Fuckin hell how come I've never seen you with your shirt off before?" I asked kissing every part of his chest. </p><p>His fingers moved my shirt up a little. I rolled my eyes and took it off for him. "FuckMorgan gorgeous sp fucking gorgeous." he swore, his eyes getting lit up the way they did when we fought, yeah he definitely got turned on by me punching him, the sick bastard. He kissed the tops of my breasts as I took off my bra. </p><p>We slowly took off our pants as Murphy spent so much time worshiping my chest not that I minded every kiss and suck sent a pleasant spark to my core. John lifted me up so he could throw his jacket behind me. He then laid me down on it continuing making a path along my chest, to where my pantie line started. He looked up at me again, his eyes shining, both in love and with tears. I brought him back up to my face. "Hey hey what's wrong?" I asked cradling his face. </p><p>"I dont want to loose you,if we do this and you regret it, I dont want to loose you even if its us fighting all the time. I cant loose you." He said his eyes looking scared. I understood, right away. Murphy and I were a like in a lot of ways, both hide behind our anger, both kept people at a distance. It took a lot of courage just to tell me how he felt. I kissed him deeply, when we broke apart. I sat up him following,  I went in his lap. "We dont have to go all the way tonight Joh." I told him stroking his chin. </p><p>I kissed his jawline before moving to his ear. I moved his hand to over my heat so he could feel how wet he had made me just from kissing me and sucking on my breasts. "But if I'm being super honest with you John, I want you and you are never going to loose me. And if I want you to stop I'll tell you." I told him, keeping my eyes locked with his. </p><p>I felt his fingers move my panties aside, he slipped his fingers in me, our eyes stayed locked as he slowly pumped into me, curling his fingers his thumb pressing to my clit. "Ohhh," I moaned he continued to pump into me, drawing a orgasm out. "JohnJohnJohn." I panted my nails railing down his chest. "Are you close?" I nodded panting he went faster. I lost it going to his shoulder and biting down moaning loudly into it.. "Aww angel yesss." He moaned. </p><p>He took his hands out I saw that he was hard through his boxers. "Do you want to fuck me?" I asked panting as I let go over his shoulder, he nodded he shimmied out his boxers off, I was shocked at how big he was, he layed me down on his jacket again. He lined up with my entrance he looked at me again and I nodded and went into me. We both moaned, me having a little wince as him resting his head against my shoulder. "You can move now." I told him.</p><p>He started to thrust hard, causing me to moan loudly. I raked my nails down his back. "Yesyessingformebabygirl." He moaned slamming into me. I grabbed his face needing to kiss him. He continuously slammed into me. His mouth consuming my moans and screams. We broke for air. "YesJohnloveyourcock." I moaned to him.</p><p>"Yeahlovehowyoutakeitsocloseangel." He slammed harder, he picked me up pushing me against the tree, I was so close "YesfuckmeJohnImyourdirtyslut." I panted out. His eyes were practically ablaze as we locked eyes with each other. I grabbed his face. "Imyours." I panted out as my orgasm consumed me. I heard him curse then my full name as I felt him exit me, cumming all over my stomach. He lowered us. Both of us clutching at each others sweaty bodies the now night air cooling us. </p><p>I kissed him lazily, smiling at how good my first time was. And that it was with John Murphy a man who deeply cared for me of all people. He reached over to grab the cloth cleaning both of us up. I raised his chin. "Next time I want that cum in my mouth. I want you in my mouth." I told him lustfully. His eyes grew wide. I pressed my forehead against him.</p><p>"John Murphy, I just told you I'm yours, you think that just because I said that during sex, I didnt mean anything out of it?" I asked him. He smiled, kissing my face all over. "Come on we should get dressed and get back to camp." I told him.</p><p>We got dressed, I laced my fingers in his hand. I grabbed the cup and bucket. Murphy patting his pockets. Looking around, "Did you see where my knife went?" He asked I frowned looking around the tree that he was throwing it in. "You threw it, it went in then you sat down." I said. </p><p>"But we can find it in the morning." I said yawning. He nodded and we walked back, returning the bucket. He then pulled me to his tent. "Not letting you go angel." He growled pulling me into his arms. I rolled my eyes and ducked in him following me. We got undressed and curled into each other. Him spooning me with his arms protectively wrapped around me. He kissed my shoulder blades. "My Morgana, my angel." He hummed. I snuggled into him. <br/>"Yeah got to love fuckin that virgin angel pussy." I teased him turning over to kiss him. "Wait we were each others firsts?" He asked, I nodded going back around as he intertwined our fingers. Me falling asleep in his arms, and for the first time since Gwen died. I felt complete, like I found my real second half.</p><p>I got waken up to a jacket landing on my face. I opened my eyes to see Bellamy standing over us a big fuckin smile on his face. I felt Murphy turn me to face his chest clutching me to him. I looked up bastard was still asleep. I smacked him lightly in the chest. "Murphy Bellamy is here," I groaned. He opened his eyes smiling down to me. Till he realized that Bellamy was standing over us grinning. He clutched me closer. "Dude what the fuck!" He asked. </p><p>"Well good to know I wont have to keep you guys from trying to kill each other anymore." He said chuckling "Dude get the fuck out!" Murphy yelled throwing one of his boot. Bellamy ducked going out of the tent "Get dressed and get to work," he said as he went away.</p><p> Murphy looked down at me. "Guess we cant spend the day in bed." He said kissing me deeply his rough fingers roaming my back. I moaned deepening the kiss. We broke apart, "We should get dressed before Bellamy comes back or worst Clarke comes in." I told him sitting up. He groaned and sat up as well. We got dressed me, me passing him his boot that he threw at Bellamy. </p><p>We went out of the tent to see Bellamy still wearing the shit eating grin. "Murphy go make sure the wall is getting built. Morgan, go help prepare food." He said. A scream went out through the camp. We all rushed to it. There was Wells dead from a slit throat. "Second thought Morgan, make sure the wall is built too."Bellamy muttered. </p><p>After we corralled everyone back in the rumors that he was killed by a grounder swirling around, it started to rain. "Come on everyone back in!" I yelled pushing people back to their posts. I shivered cause of the thin jacket the Ark gave me. I immediately felt something heavier on my shoulders. I looked to see Murphys jacket draped over my shoulders. As he walked away to get people to hurry up.</p><p>I smiled and immediately got people to do the way as I shrugged into the warm jacket. It smelled like him. I helped Charlotte properly wrap a spear. "There now you want the knots to be tight as fuck or the blade might fall off." I reminded her Clarke walked by us. She stopped, "Why are you wearing Murphys jacket?" She asked. </p><p>I rolled my eyes, "Cause I was cold and he gave it to me, look I'm busy I'll answer your 20 questions later kay princess?" I told her. She looked at me again then walked away immediately talking to Finn. I walked over to the area that needed some more help. </p><p>I ended up across from Finn tying sheets of metal to the logs we put up. "Why are you wearing Murphys jacket?" He asked taking the twine I threw to him on the other side. "I was cold he gave it to me, decided not to question him actually being nice to a person for a change." I commented. </p><p>"Hey Morgan,  Finn, heres some lunch so take a break." Murphy said bringing us a plate of berries absolutely soaked. I took off his jacket passing it back to him. "Wear it before you catch a cold." I ordered. He slipped it back on. "Thought youd want me to die from exposure ya know make your job easier." He said flashing me a cocky grin. "Yeah but if you died, whod rein me and my lovely temper in. Plus shit be boring without ya." I told him popping a berry in my mouth. Murphys eyes bore into me. "You two are acting weird." Finn commented taking a couple of berries for himself then going back to the other side. </p><p>Murphy turned around making it look like he was fixing a knot. "I want you angel, come to my tent tonight." He muttered his fingers slipping into mine and squeezing before taking the plate and walking away. The way he said those words made my heart beat faster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At dinner Bellamy sat in between us, "So tomorrow we need to finish a section of the wall. So no late starts." He told us with a slight smile. "Morgan could you watch Jasper for a bit." Octavia called from the dropship. I nodded putting my plate away. </p><p>I went up to the second level. "Hey Morgan. Havent seen you in a while." Jasper said sitting up slightly. I pushed him back down, checking his bandages. "Princess did a good job fixing you up." I told him sitting down. "Yeah Clarkes great." He said. "You going to be good to go soon I'm pretty sure Monty misses your help with his moonshine." I asked. He nodded. "Clarke says I can walk around camp day after tomorrow." I nodded, I went to the pot to get him some more tea. "Drink some more." I ordered.</p><p>"So what's happened to you, last I saw you were apart of Bellamys guard." He said studying me. "He only got me to join to scare the boys and keep Octavia in line." I told him, he laughed. "Ahh yes get the only other one that has had a sibling to protect his sister. Dont know how you can stand working with Murphy though." He quipped. "Murphy isnt that bad," I told him half joking half defensive. Jasper snorted, "What he isnt. Hes actually kind of nice." I told him looking down. </p><p>"You guys fucked didnt you?" I heard a voice say, I turned to see Octavia coming up. My silence answered her question for her eyebrows were raised. "Ya know I thought it was weird that you guys didnt try to kill each other at all today, and he spent a better part of the day soaked cause you were wearing his jacket." She said nudging me. "You mean Murphy actually did something nice?" Jasper asked, "When did this happen how did it happen?" Octavia asked. sitting up more clearly now invested in the conversation. I put my hands out to slow down their barrage of questions. </p><p>I went to the hatch to shut it, then went back to them. "So when Clarke was fixing you up Jasper, Bellamy ordered me to go make peace with him, and through some talking and Montys moonshine apparently hes liked me since we were kids." I told them their faces shocked I shrugged, "I know shocked me too, but then the talking turned into not talking and yeah." I said not knowing how to explain it. "He does always call you angel in comparison to psycho." Octavia said slowly. The latch opened up. Murphy poking his head up. </p><p>Jasper and Octavia smirking at him, "Morgan your on first watch." He said. He saw Octavia and Jaspers faces, "What are you two looking at?" He said harshly. "Nothing." Octavia said in a playful tone . I glared at them, and went to the ladder, I climbed down. Murphy picking me up from the last few steps. "I want you." He growled in my ear placing a few quick kisses on my neck. "I'll come to your tent after I'm done watch." I murrmed back. "You better." He growled. </p><p>Watch went uneventful, with Harper taking over. I yawned as I ducked into Murphys tent. He was up wearing his shirt and his pants, he quickly pulled me into his chest. Kissing me as he shrugged me out of my jacket. Us undressing to our underwear.   "Have something for you." He said when we parted. I looked up at him, he brought up a beautiful white flower. "Just wait till I tell everyone that John Murphy gives out flowers." I teased. He claimed my mouth again. Lowering us to the bed. Moving us so I was on top. "Only for my angel." He purred he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Only for you." He said kissing me again. </p><p>"Still who knew you were such a romantic." I teased again. His fingers played with the hem of my shirt. "I dont want to lose you." He said. I stroked his cheek. "You arent." I reminded him. I slipped off him and went to his side. I slipped my hand in his. He wasnt meeting my eyes. </p><p>"John." I said, I forced him to look at me. "John, ever since my sister died, I've felt I was missing something. Till last night being in your arms." I told him. I kissed him passionately, "Your more my other half than my own twin was." I told him. His eyes took on that terrified look that they had last night but softened. </p><p>We kissed each other slowly, both of our hands feeling each others bodys slowly. His rough warm hands on my back and my chest made me shudder into him more "Are you cold?" He whispered I nodded "Little bit." I told him. He pulled the blanket more one us. "Even though I want to ravage you, probably should wait till the rain stops." He commented. That gave me an idea. I turned around, pressing myself flush to his back. </p><p>I was the perfect height to his I palmed his dick, it already half hard through his boxers. As I took Murphys hand to touch my breasts. I felt his other hand slip my panties down as he fingered me, him swearing at how wet I was. "Do you want me to suck you off?" I asked in a hushed tone. He shook his head. "I'll come too quickly." He whispered in my ear. I felt his dick bare as he shimmied out of his boxers. </p><p>It took little movement before he was in me, him laying kisses along my shoulders, as I moaned. He started to thrust in me hard, filling me deliciously. I moved one of his hands to cover my mouth. He moved it down to my throat, squeezing it gently. I almost came just from that one gesture. "Imyours" I whispered to him. He started to thrust deeper hitting my gspot, squeezing my throat gently. His hand slips up to my mouth. Making me whine it muffled. </p><p>"Boutlosecontrolangeldontwanthurtyoucanthurtyou" He pants in my ear. He pumps in me hard, that's when I break coming all over his dick I move his hand down enough just so he can he mutter "Loveyou." Staring over his shoulder in his eyes with my eyes fluttering. "Fuckangel." He swears. I feel him filling me with his seed, somehow drawing another orgasm out of me. We layed like that for a while, his hot breath against my skin. "I love you too." He whispered after a while pulling out of me. I felt him pull his boxers up then my panties. </p><p>I curled up in his arms smiling lacing my fingers through his and kissing his knuckles."Your the best." I said falling asleep against his chest. </p><p>I woke up with John getting dressed. He leaned down and kissed me deeply stealing my breath. When we broke apart he looked at me his blue eyes bright. "Morning angel, you should get dressed, before Bellamy gets us up." He told me. I got dressed quickly, John giving me an extra sweater he swiped from some people, I also noticed my bedroll and blanket along with some of my few possessions on the ground where in here that I didnt notice last night. I looked at Murphy. "Bellamy thought that till we wanted to tell people we were together, we can lie and say "hes ordered us to live together to try and get us to cooperate." That way it wont look weird you coming into here all the time." He told me. I nodded "Smart." I commented. </p><p>Murphy went to leave before turning back and giving me a bruising kiss. "I'll miss you angel." He whispered, before actually leaving. I shrugged on my jacket and ducked out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning based off Murphys Law</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miller fell carrying a log for the section we were trying to finish. "This section should be finished by tomorrow. Hey! You think the Grounders are just gonna sit around, and wait for us to finish the wall? Maybe we should let the little girl do the lifting for you, huh?" I heard Murphy ask him, Bellamy stepped in breaking it up. He then walked over to me. "Keep your boy in line." He grunted as he passed. </p><p>I walked over just to see Miller and Murphy arguing over Murphy pissing on him. I broke it up, grabbing Murphy by the jaw "Stop being an asshat." I said slowly. He jerked away, stepping back "Ya know you love it angel." He said his eyes on my lips. I snorted rolling my eyes. </p><p>"No water till this section up!" He yelled. Clarke came out pushing him, "You son of a bitch!" She yelled. "What's your problem!" He yelled back. "Recongize this?" She said holding up his knife the one he lost during our first night together. "Where did you find that?" He asked reaching for it. I went to stand near them as the fight escalated even Bellamy thinking he did it. </p><p>"HEY HEY!" I yelled stepping between Clarke and Murphy. "Murphy didnt kill Wells, he lost that knife before it happened. I was with him when he lost it, and I've been with him since hes lost it." I said. "How do we know you weren't there with him, you hated Wells as well." She accused. Murphy stepped up, "Its none of yo-" "We were fucking alright, Bellamy told us to make peace, we certainly accomplished that then we went back to his tent and went to bed, happy Clarke!" I told her angrily. Silence rang through the camp at what I just said. </p><p>"He couldve done it when you were asleep." She stated. Murphy snorted loudly. "I wouldve slept in the forest if Morgan didnt pull me back to camp I was so tired." He stepped up right beside me. "Plus Morgan is too light a sleeper." He stated. "Yeah but your the only one who hated Wells, your the only one who got in a knife fight with him!" She continued. </p><p>"He did also try and kill Jasper if it wasnt for Morgan stopping him." Octavia stated. I glared at her, "What it's true." "This is ridiculous I dont have to answer to any of you." He stated. "Come again?" Bellamy said crossing his arms. "Bellamy you dont actually believe this shit? You saw me asleep with Morgan." He said. I stayed in front of him. "I did but they also found your knife by his fingers." He said. </p><p>"Is this the kind of society that we want? You say there should be no rules. Does that mean that we can kill each other without… without punishment?” Clarke said speaking to the group. "I didnt kill him!" "He didnt kill him!" Murphys and Is voices said together </p><p>"I say we float him." Miller said. "That's not what I meant." Clarke started Miller got the crowd though. It all the sudden became a blur. A bunch of people pulled me away from John. "LET HIM THE FUCK GO STOP IT STOP IT!" I screamed clawing at my captors as I saw John fall and get beaten. I got free diving for John getting kicked as I tried to protect him, I got pulled away. </p><p>They tied his limbs and gagged him, wrapping a rope around his. My voice going hoarse as I screamed and sobbed, he got put on a stool the rope tied to a tree. The crowd was egging Bellamy on. "BELLAMY HE DIDNT DO IT!" I screamed. Clarke even tried to get him to stop. </p><p>"I told you too leave it alone princess this ones on you." He said to Clarke, as he kicked the stool. "NOOO!" I screamed trying to get through my captors hitting them and clawing as Murphy was choking to death. "MURPHY DIDNT KILL WELLS I DID!" Charlotte screamed. </p><p>My captors loosed up allowing me to break through, I cut him down he fell to a heap. I fell to my knees by him. I cut off the binds and his gagged, and the rope around his neck. "Angel?" He croaked out I nodded tears in my eyes, "Yeah I'm here, im here baby." I told him pulling him up. He started to go towards Charlotte as Finn and Clarke dragged her off. </p><p>I stopped him, "No, baby follow me instead." I begged him he had a murderous look in his eyes. "Please John anything but you following me will end up in me losing you. And I cant lose you." I told him he glared at the camp but nodded. I began pulling him away, I saw Bellamy standing outside his tent. "YOU BETTER FUCKING DO THE RIGHT THING THIS TIME BLAKE!" I yelled at him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>